Tale Of The Hero
by Proxima Alpha Centauri
Summary: No ones POV It was mid-night. There was not a sound in the air. The sky was bright, illuminated by thousands of sliver stars and a dark blue moon. On a hillside near a big city, which stretched on to the horizon, where the trees rustled and whispered secrets to each other, a cloaked boy stood. He was tall, had keen sea green eyes and hair which both showed from beneath his hood
1. Prolonge

No ones POV

It was mid-night. There was not a sound in the air. The sky was bright, illuminated by thousands of sliver stars and a dark blue moon.

On a hillside near a big city, which stretched on to the horizon, where the trees rustled and whispered secrets to eachother, a cloaked boy stood. He was tall, had keen sea green eyes and strands of black hair which both showed from beneath his hood.

He stood expressionless, watching the moon. Then without warning the boy spun round and sprinted down the hill toward the city.

The wind it self seemed to be pushing the boy as he ran. He moved like a tiger, swishing and turning his body when ever a tree loomed out of the darkness and threatened to knock him down.

He reached the bottom of the hill and carried on, past fields of golden bright corn and of lush green grass. After running of a few minute and showing no sigh of stopping the boy took off his hood finally revealing his face.

Slowly but surely the landscape started to change. It changed from the golden fields to a wide cobblestone road with ditches and towering hedge on the sides.

Then the city came into view. Some of the windows were lit by small candle lights, while the other were dark and was only noticed because they show a deeper black. In the middle of the city, towering over the grand mansions was a big grey palace, which was lit by blue glowing balls which floated in the sky. The palaces glowed as if something powerful lived there. The boy sensing his destination increased his speed, his feet didn't make a noise and he glided over the ground without touching it.

Without long the boy had entered the city. The houses were big, grand and made out of shining black marble, but the boy made no move to enter them. He also made no move to stop. Instead he carried on running.

As the boy approached the palace, it seemed to loom out of the darkness until it took over his sight.

When he reached the tall iron door, the boy stopped. He glanced round and then Instead of opening the door, the boy walked around the wall carefully examining every marble brick. Finally he stopped at one of the bricks and pushed it.

The wall sprang apart revealing a dark corridor. The boy showing no surprised walked on through and the wall immediacy went back to normal.

The boy stood still of a second, unaffected by the dark. Then he clicked his hand and a blue flame appeared inches above his hand. He carried on, his face now lit by the blue unnatural flame.

The walls were bare and the smell of dust lay about like a blanket. The boy didn't walk far; he soon came to a wooden door. But the door had no handles. The boy pushed it open and step through. A brightly coloured and massive room was revealed.

The room was huge; as big as a house. It was bright but the source of light was no where to be seen. There was no candle or fire place. Carelessly spread was furniture. In the Corner a gigantic four poster bed stood. Next to it was a small wooden table and on it laid a metal fountain pen. The floor was covered in sand smelled of a beach. But most intriguing was the walls which had moving wall paper of the sea. On them hung rows of swords of all different shaped and sizes.

The boy took off his cloak and shirt and threw it on the floor. He stood there bare-chest then he yawned and after looking about he headed of the bed. When he had settled down on his bed he turned around and with a click of his fingers the invisible lights went of.

Out of the darkness came footsteps and from the deafening silent a soft voice said.

"So that is where you go every night."

A click. The lights came on. The boy already had a sword in his hand.


	2. Secret found

"Torrent is that how you treat friends."

In front of torrent, with a frown on her face and hands on hips, stood a pretty girl. Behind her, standing nervously were two boys and one girl.

"Give him some space, Scar." Said ice. He smile politely to Torrent and ruffle his blond hair causally. The other boy (blaze) who had brown hair, wandered to the amour and opened the secret door.

"Yeah, scar can't you see he is nervous." The other girl, shadow, laughed at torrent as he got out of bed and hurried to his t-shirt.

"So you guys know about the passage." Torrent said. He put his sword down on the table and hastily put on his shirt.

"Not till this night and be careful with that sword." Ice said. He went to the table and picked it up.

"Wow nice sword." He grinned at torrent. "Sharp, balanced and light, but not to light." He threw the sword from one hand to the other and the looked questioningly to Torrent.

"Who made this?" He said.

"Back to the subject guys." Shadow said. "Torrent has found a passage."

"You guys don't sound or look surprised." Torrent said.

"Why should we, the black palace have lots of secret door and passages. There is ay to be about a million. The problem is finding them." Blaze said carelessly

"Yeah who told you." Scar said."

"Chaos." Torrent replied.

"Really." Said ice mockingly.

"Any way, why are you here?" Torrent asked them.

Blaze, Ice, Scar and shadow looked at each other and then Scar spoke up.

One day, one your first day, I came to say hello to you in your room, but you weren't there." She said. "I was going when you turned up via secret doorway."

Torrent guessed what was going on.

"You came very day to check on me, didn't you?"

"Yes, until we became friend and then I told blaze, ice and shadow and then they wanted to see it."

"We would have come anyway." Said shadow.

"Why."

"You already know about us." Blaze said. "Ice was a rebel on the planet Zele, Shadow the personal bodyguard of princess charlotte until the person that the princess like, liked shadow more and she was kicked out. Scar was the secret daughter of Artemis, every one here has a sad story. He paused. "It is an old tradition to tell it."

Torrent sighed said. "I don't have a say in this."

"No, useless you want me to kick you butt." Scar said.

"Try me." Torrent grinned.

As far as lightning Scar snatched up one of the swords on the Wall and turned on torrent. Then she charged.

Torrent had already taken his sword from Ice and he ran to meet her. They met in the middle of the room, their face were unreadable.

The fight was short and it finished when torrent had his sword on Scar neck.

"Do you yield?" Torrent said.

"No." Scar replied. She twisted her body sharply until she was standing up and then with a firm kick she sent torrent falling to the ground.

"Okay, you guy being fellow commanders, I might as well tell you." He paused and added. "If we are going to be friends too." Torrent said.

He sat down on his bed and tried to ignore the wave of expectation which flow from his friends.

"I am a son of Poseidon; my real name is Percy Jackson…."

NOT PART OF THE STORY

If this story does well, I might write a story about the lives of Ice, Scar, Blaze and Shadow.

Because there are a lot of people in the story, I am having a little problem thinking about names that are fantasy related. If you got any ideas, please can you review them to me? Thank you for your time


	3. The tale of the hero

Before Torrent could finish the sentence, blaze butted in.

"You mean the Greek water dude." He interrupted.

"Yes." Torrent replied. "The water dude." He bent down to hide the grin on his face and then continued.

But before he could say another word, the door bust open and an average height boy entered, his face filled with excitement.

"I heard a fight." The boy said.

"It has finish whirl." Scar told him.

"So what are you doing." He said. He walked over to a bean bag and sat down.

"Torrent was just telling us a story." Ice said.

Whirl turned to Torrent. He looked at him long and hard, then spoke.

"You are the new water element team leader aren't you?" It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Torrent replied. His throat was dry.

"Do you know how much troubled you caused?"

Torrent paused than said.

"I have only been here two weeks and already people don't like me."

"Respect is earned, not given."Whirl replied.

The boy stood up.

"You see torrent, after tide (the last water leader died) a guy called wave was favourite to be the next leader. Everyone respected him. Suddenly you turned up, not ever two years experience but still chaos gave you the position that most people would kill for. That is why people don't like you."

Understanding washed over Torrent faces. He thought about all the cruel looks he was given in the mess hall; how people had ignored him. He was friendless without Blaze, Scar, Shadow and Ice.

Whirl turned to the others.

"I thought you were on Wave side." Blaze, Scar, Ice and Shadow didn't answer.

"Do you hate me?" torrent interrupted.

"I don't know you yet." Said whirl, turning back to him. "I am sea team second in-commander by the way, your second in-command so I better know you if we are going to be working together, so do the team."

He turned to leave. As he was leaving, scar shouted at him.

"Get my team and the other teams too."

Whirl ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

There was silent.

"We knew tide." Shadow said.

"A very good leader." Ice. "He won us the battle of Asoka castle of us.

"He was the one who told Chaos to make me leader of fire element." Blaze said. They waited there in silent.

Then torrent asked. "What makes the leader so special apart from they tell every one what to do."

Scar smiled. "They are trained by Chaos himself; he increases their speed, reflex agility and power."

"Yes that means my fire is hotter than the other." Blaze said. He snapped his finger and a red flickering flame appeared.

"That is jut like Leo." Torrent said in amazement. He had never seen blaze show his powers before.

"Show-off." Ice laughed.

Shadow kneeled down on the floor. He pushed into the ground and suddenly a skeleton dog appeared waging its bony tail. It skipped around the room and jumped on torrents lap. Suddenly it dissolved into white powder. Torrent jumped up with surprised.

Ice turned to torrent"

"Show us your power."

Torrent ignored him, and then with a sign he stood up and raised his hand up.

The ground began to shake and quiver. Slow than fast. Then with a wave of his hand, it stopped. He closed his eyes and frowned his face in concentration. From the floor, water began to gush out. But strangely Torrent didn't get wet. He raised his hand toward Scar, who was looking at him, and with a flick the water spiralled to her. Hitting her squarely on her chest and sending her flying towards the door.

At the same time the door opened and whirl appeared. Scar collided with him they fell backward landing on a heap on the floor.

"You're dead." Blaze whispered to torrent.

Scar and whirl slowly got up unable to look each other in the eye. There was sniggering behind whirl and a horde of people appeared chattering and joking. Scar with all the dignity she could manage, came and sat next to Shadow a thoughtful look on her face. The crowd at the door came in. Some share a few words with ice but then they sat down.

They all looked at torrent.

Whirl stood up. The crowd hushed. He was respected.

"This is Torrent." He said. His voiced vibrated around the room.

"Like all of us, he has a sad."… He stopped because at that moment the door opened.

A tall handsome lean boy, very much like torrent stepped through. He had a sword strapped on his hips and he stood in a pose that enabled him to defend himself.

From the crowd torrent could hear several people muttering the name wave. Wave walked through the crowd. They parted to let him through he said next to whirl.

"Carry on." He said.

There was a silent.

Torrent stood up nervously, aware that a lot of eyes were on him.

Standing in the huge room surrounded by many, torrent said the first word of his tale. The tale of the hero.

"I am a son of Poseidon; my name is Percy Jackson…..."


	4. The tale of the Hero part 1

Slash, jab, counter, step side, duck, stab, kick, punch, jump and black flip. The two monster fell, landing on my feet, their forked tongue hang out. I kick them away without sympathy and adjusted riptide to my right hand and the small dagger (which was a present from Annabeth) to my left. Both hands were dripping with red sticky blood.  
I darting my eyes frantically around the battle field, looking for my next opponent and in my head, I thought about my next tactic and strategic.  
My ear's was ringing with the penetrating sound of steel against steel and the hair raising noise of iron against flesh. Each blow echo and vibrate up my ear.  
I wiped my brow and glanced around at my friends to check that they were alright.  
At my side was Jason. He was doing okay, keeping two Harpies busy; his short-chopped blonde hair was upright and smoking. His body was crackling with electricity and energy but it had no effect on Jason. Leo was protecting Jason's back. On his hips were his belt and a hammer. On his hand was a blazing sword. With deadly accuracy, he shot a fireball at a monster and it burned up on the spot, leaving a pile of gleaming golden ashes and a suit of dull bronze amour (a spoil of war). Then shouting out a blood-curdling battle cry he charged at another.  
Frank had shape-shifter into a leopard, he was a burl, dashing into monster and slashing with lethal claws which drew blood. Then he shifted back to human form and threw his spear randomly. I have seen this lot but it still took my breath away.  
Hazel was on Arion, the world fastest horse; she had fully mastered how to ride him and now sitting upright with no trouble, picking monsters out with her bow. Her brown hair was blow back, streaming behind her so like she looked like a warrior princess.  
Most horrifying was piper, her short hair was streaked with blood and her long sliver dagger was embedded in the stomach of the Minotaur. It stumbled forward in a daze and piper kicked it back with ruthlessness that belonged to a child of Ares. Then gracefully she spun round to engage another monster in combat. Her breath-taking beauty seemed to attract them and the snarl on her bloody face made them regret it. Who said children of Aphrodite could not fight. I thought.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a Cyclops, holding a huge club jumped out at me and stuck, aiming for my head. As fast as lightning and with agility which came from spending three hours sword practicing on the Argo 2, I step sided and jab at his stomach. He barely managed to block it. Stepping back, I stab the ground and he was throw back by a mini earthquake. More took his place, a hellhound, a stymphatian bird (metal bird) and a familiar manticore. The lieutenant of the giants. Dr Thorn. I forgot about how my ears hurt and just tried to keep alive.  
"Dr Thorn, ugly as always, long time no see, did I ever tell you that you were a thorn in the back." I teased.  
He growl and charged with anger visible in his face. Unlike last time I was ready for him. His spike-shooting tail was taking aim. He roared again, his lion eyes bulging. This was a good sign for me; it meant he would be hasty and careless but the bad side was that he would make up of it in furiously. Unlike the other fights, I would need a shield for this one. Quickly I sheathed my dagger and with my free hand press my watch. The watch transform just in time of the first spike. I defected it toward the stymphatian bird. The spike hit it squarely on the head, making a dent on its face. It hissed it's pain and dive down. It iron mouth close, giving it a razor- sharp edge. Its body gleamed in the sunlight.  
I defected an other spike; this time back at thorn, then raised my shield and gripped my sword in preparation for the bird attack. No need. Suddenly a burst of blue light from behind me hit it. It fell down, flapping it wing and landed on thorn. He threw it away in disgust.  
"I thought you might want some help." Poseidon said; casually lean on his trident and drinking a cocktail.  
"Father." I said, blinking in surprise.  
He threw his trident like a javelin toward thorn that was turning to run. It pinned him to the ground. Poseidon raised his hand and the trident returned to his grasp. He turned to me.  
"What do you say we give these monsters a beating?" He smirked.  
It was only when I looked around did I realized that he was not the only god. Around me the other gods were appeared. I could see Artemis and Apollo and Ares and Zeus and a bunch of other familiar gods.

The monster knew they were beaten. They turned to run, the stronger trampling and pushing the weak ones aside. Ares and Apollo took chase and the other demi-gods, who had gotten over their surprise. The monsters continued to run, the small lighter ones running faster.

I laughed. They had more chances of survival if they had stopped and fought. I was right. Behind Artemis a cloud of white, celestial tip arrows were fired. The deadly rain rose into the sky and then towards there targets. Monster started to fell down like a deadly game of dominoes and erupted to dust.  
"So cousin, happy to see me?" A girl with spiked black hair said.  
"Thalia what are you doing here."  
She was wearing a cool leather black jacket which was covering a death to Barbie t-shirt and jeans of similar color. On her wrist was a black metal bracelet, which was embedded with gems and diamonds and she was wearing a sliver tiara on her black hair. Slung over her back and a solid sliver bow.  
Beside was a boy who had brown hair he was carrying spotless sword. He was riding a gigantic hellhound.

Mrs. O'Leary came up, nearly unseated Nico and licked me. I stroked the giant dog gently.  
" Nico, you did it. You managed to get them to help." I walked up to the two of them and hug them.  
The girl turned to Poseidon and bow.  
" Hello uncle, what's up?"  
What up was not the greeting you would give a god but it was typical of Thalia.  
Poseidon smiled.  
"Ah, my two favorite nephew." Poseidon said.  
"Your two only nephews." Nico corrected.  
Poseidon ruffled his hair.  
"Let's go back." I told them.  
"Catch you later, cousin, need to catch up with my small bro." Said Thalia walking.

Please review


	5. Tale Of The Hero Part 2

**I know I have not updated for weeks but I have an excuse. I think I have lost the passion for writing. That is a surprise.**

Zeus sat there, his face unreadable and passive. Comfortably placed in his palm, was his four feet master bolt which cracked and flicked. Straight but jagged beams of laser light shooting in every direction. His other hand however was rested on the arm rest in an ignorant and careless way, his feet crossed, his long white beard taking up most of his face. Beside him sat father, who unlike the other gods was wearing shorts and a t-shirt but not battle armour: Hades, with his helms of darkness tucked under his hand and a dark mysterious face,half hidden by shadows and the other eleven gods. They sat in a semi-circle on chair which were plain and simple, not like the bright, kingly thrones back at Olympus.  
"They attacked us out of nowhere. We were not ready." I said loudly.

The Gods murmured to themselves. Me, Thalia and Nico stood beside each other, waiting for their judgement.

Zeus turned to me, what is the plan.

I took out a tea-coloured map and place it on the table.  
"This is where the giants army are positioned." I said pointing at a valley. I aware that all eyes were on me, both mortal and immortal.

"It is big enough to fight and to manoeuvre an army." Ares said, leaning down to get a better look.  
"We are here." I said, pointing to an other valley. we need to climb over that hill." I gestured out of the tent's door to the gigantic hill that towered over our makeshift camp.

"No doubt they are waiting for us to attack and that there is monster hiding on the hillside to serve as reinforcements." I said.  
Artemis interrupted .  
"I can sent a group of huntress to check it out." She said in a soft velvet voice.  
"Brilliant" I said. "That is why Nico went to get you."  
She smiled then with the grace of a bird turned to Thalia.  
"Go and pick the best of the hunters and tell them to be on standby. Your mission is to go and scan the area, you leave at mid-night."  
"I will hand-pick them my self." Thalia replied.  
She smiled at me, Nico and Jason , bowed to her father and Marched out to get ready.  
Before I could carry on, Dad butted in.  
"Go and have a rest demigods, we will talk about this later." Said Poseidon. Zeus fumed silent as Poseidon started to take command but he stayed silent.  
I rolled up the map and the map in my pocket and with the other at my heels, I headed out.  
The sun was just beginning to rise, its rays washing the sky with bright yellow paint. The hills dominated the sky from all direction, there acute peaks rising up into the wild blue yonder, like a valiant challenge to the sky. A warm breeze blew throughout the valley, ruffling the green grass under my feet.  
"Percy!" A shout shattered my silent thought and a fast-moving burl hit me, nearly flooring me on impact.  
Annabeth.

She gave me a bear hug. Then look up into my eyes. I flinched at the cold grey hard starve she gave me but the next second it was gone, replaced by the kind, loving look I knew.  
"Hello Annabeth." I said, my words dry with no drop of feeling in it.  
"Hello Annabeth." I said again this time trying to put more enthusiasm and feeling in my words.  
"Where were you." I asked  
Just sparring." She replied, waving it aside.  
Leo walked up to us. Hands in pockets. Followed by Jason who was closely followed by Reyna and Piper.  
"Wow." He gasped. " They were scary. Did you see Ares."  
Leo screwed up his face,bulged his eye and tried to look serious. The next second he was laughing so hard that fire was streaming from his nose. Nico joined in.  
I stared at them in amazement and after stopping they looked back embarrassed.  
"Hello." Reyna said, hanging on to Jason's hand. Piper looked green with envy.  
"Percy, can we have the sword practicing today." Leo said, he had recovered and was no looking at Percy with a pleadings look.  
I wanted a quiet day before the battle which I could died in. But Nico jumped in.  
"Yes."  
Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna walked of heading toward a group of tents. Turning my back on them, me and Nico strolled off. Annabeth said she had to go somewhere.  
My tent was at the front of the camp (the other side of camp). As we walked through the camp several armour wearing demigods waved. We finally reached our tent, which I shared with Nico. It was red, made of silk and big. I walked in, taking off my shoes and throwing myself into my sleeping bag. I took off riptide and turned it into a sword, the sliver blade flashing in the sunlight which stream from the window. I held the sword in my left hand, admiring the sharpness and balance. I sat up straight and started to throw it from hand to hand, an old habit of mine. The reason why I like it was that it gave me time to think. It was a bit like rubbing your nose and taping your head at the same time.  
Nico Sat there watching and the tent was fill with tension and an uncomfortable silent.  
There was a noise by the door and Thalia appeared. The tension was smashed. She was holding a sniper rifle, pointing it straight at me and Nico. Her (Thalia) light blue eyes were twinking with mischief and there was a smirk on her face. She looked down the scope of the gun and took aim. I knew that from painful experience that Thalia. Never. Missed.


	6. Tale Of The Hero Part 3

Nico dived aside, his eye bulging in terror and his sword raised in a pathetic attempt to deflect the expected bullet. I followed his example, lunging aside, head first. Slamming into the floor, I quickly activated my shield and got up. Raising it to cover my head, I let out a nightmarish battle cry and charged.

Thalia threw the rifle to the ground, laughing in glee. She unsheathed her sword and got out Aegis. She then got into a defence stand, one foot in front of the other.  
Thalia was joking with the gun, she probably had a reason for having it, but now that I had attacked her she was going to fight back. It was an unwritten rule between us.

I swung riptide in an arc, she blocked and our swords met. Sparks flying. I jumped, back before she had a chance to counter. We walked round in a circle, Staring at each other eyes and fighting the battle in our minds.  
As fast as lightning, She leaned forwards and jabbed. The blade missed by a couple of inches. Before I could recover she thrust at my head. I swiftly step sided and hit her with my shield. She staggered back, in a daze.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nico. He was sat on the floor, setting up a game, now and then looking up to see how the fight was going on. The distraction was enough for Thalia. She kicked me, hard and I fell, my weapons clattering out of my hand. I stayed down, clutching my leg in pain. She looked at me with concern and came to help me up.  
I smiled. Thalia jumped back realizing that it was a trick. It was too late. My foot collided with her stomach, giving her jump more power. She flew back, crashing into Nico and his game. I laughed and flipped my self up.  
Thalia got up. She wiped some invisible dirt off her trousers and calmly strode forwarded me. Her chances of defeating me was slim. Behind her Nico got up. A wolf snarl on her his face. He reached into the ground. The earth swallowed it and when he stood up, his favourite sword Nagasaki was on his hand.  
Turning to face me, he smiled and followed Thalia. I quickly got my sword and shield, then waited for them.  
Nico came first, his sword at the ready and an overconfident smirk on his face. He ran toward me, wielding his sword with two hands. He aimed for my shoulder. Blocking it with my sword, I kick him. Nico absorbed the blow. A flicker of pain flashing through his eyes. He walked back and began to circle me, now warily.  
Out of nowhere, Thalia jumped out. She punched me in the jaw, and then kick my in my jewel. I threw my shield at her and it hit her on the forehead. Momentarily stunning her. With my shield lying on the floor and Nico and Thalia looking like lions, I knew that the tides had turned.  
Quickly I unsheathed the dagger that Annabeth had given me. It embedded with gems, light, with a spotless but sharp sliver blade ( I had cleaned it after the battle. I gripped the dagger. Thalia came first this time. She threw a few bolts of lightning but I easily dodged them. Holding her weapon out of the way. She threw me a roundhouse kick that would have connected if I had not stepped back. I knelt down and rolled toward her. Right under her defence. I stood up right next to her and punch her.  
Nico and Thalia retreated. They glance at each other. Then together they charge.  
Alone they fall, United we stode.  
I had to use all the tricks I knew. I dodge like mad, parrying and shuffling around their attacks and landing devastating blows on them. Finally they started to get tried, breathing more faster. At last, I decided to finish it. I ran up to Nico, jumped into the air and did a back flip over him. My trademark move. I landed behind him and kneel him in the back. He crumpled to the ground. I turned to Thalia and jabbing. She step back. I went forward and slide the dagger at her neck. She smiled.  
"You win."  
There was a series of clap from the tent door and we turned to see Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. Behind them stood Ares.  
" Not bad." He said.


	7. Tale Of The Hero Part 4

Hades walked in. He didn't acknowledge me or Thalia but instead rush straight to Nico. Placing him on his lap with so much love that I was shocked, he gave us a glare which could melt steel, and then the floor swallowed them up.  
Poseidon and Zeus stayed at the tent door looking as their brother deserted them; they shared a worried look with each other then walked into the tent. Ares walked off.  
Father came and gave me a hug. As usually he had a bright sunny one-sided grin and the salty smell of the sea hung about him like a blanket.  
I quickly sheathed my dagger and riptide (I had grown fond of it in sword form), returned my shield into a watch and returned the hug. Thalia and Zeus walked out and as they were going she waved.  
"Percy, you have gifts, the shoes are from Hermes and the clothes are from Hephaestus, the watch is from Tyson." Poseidon said. He looked pleased with him self.  
He took out a silk ruby red bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

I took it and I opened it.  
Inside was a pair oftrainers, some black Jeans, a watch, a New York City cap and a black leather jacket which looked just like Thalia's.  
I was disappointed but tried not to show it.  
"You are not happy are you?" Poseidon asked. He laughed. "Let me show you, put them on."  
I put the clothes and cap on and Poseidon stood up. Taking a deep breath, he started to chant in ancient Greek. The short and snappy word made the hairs on my head rise up. For some reasons, I could not understand even though I was born with the ability to know Greek.  
Suddenly the clothes and cap started to grow heavy. They went from black to a bright yellow gold; they were no longer flexible and thin but strong. I stood there, my mouth hanging open, looking at my cloths as this transformation happened. For the first time since I lost the Achilles curse, I felt safe.  
Poseidon waved his hand and a mirror of pure ice appeared.  
Like a baby with a new toy, I yelled in excitement and shock. My mouth hung open in a full circle.

The reflection from the mirror showed a lean and muscular boy with raven black hair, wearing Greek golden amour complete with a helmet, breastplate and heel guard. Strength, awesomeness and divineness radiated from him like it would for a god. Was that really me?

I took off the helmet and started at it. It shone so bright that I could see my reflection in it with my head stretched in a freaky way. The eyepieces were slits, big enough for me to see out of. On the top was a full red natural horse hair plume, the symbol of officers. I could not believe this was the New York cap a few second again.  
I ran my fingers down the smooth breastplate. The amour was light.

"Hephaestus said it was the greatest and best he had very made, even better than the ones he made for Achilles in the battle of Troy."

I could believe that. I felt invisible, ready to take on the world.

"How do you turn back to the cloths?" I asked

"You have to wish it." He said.

Closing my eyes, like I do to summon water, I wished for the cloths to turn back. The cloths started to turn lighter and even thought my eyes were closed, I knew that the armor was turning to its original form.

"Do I need to be wearing these cloths every time I need the armor?" I asked.

"No he replied, when I was chanting, I was activating the power, it can work with any cloths."

I was relived. The armor was cool and all but if every time I go to battle wearing the same cloths people would think I had a screw loose

"Now for Tyson's gift." Poseidon said.

I took off my old watch which also happed to be made by Tyson and replace it with the new watch.

It was black with the inside white and it fitted perfectly around my wrist. I was please to see that this watch told the time.

With the thrill of the amour still running through my veins, I pressed the inside of the watch and as I expected it expanded into a shield.

"Tyson is getting quite good at making those now." Poseidon commented. "He has got quite a business down in Atlantis."

The shield was breathtaking. Like the amour it was gold and even though it was not my thing, I thought the match was good. Also, the shield was craved with millions of tiny scenes from my quests, like killing Medusa and the hydra. In the middle of these scenes was a green glowing trident. Even thought it was 2d it seemed to spin and revolved.

I stood there, admiring it splendor.

"Two more gifts." Poseidon said. "If they are all as the other you will be the greatest, well dressed hero in Greek history."

The shoes from Hermes were winged as I suspected. They were cool but I was in no hurry to try them on. Finally when we had finish Poseidon stood up and adopted a serious look. This looked strange on his face.

"Let me show you something." He raised his hand up and out of nowhere water began to appear. The water took the shape of a trident then hardened. I picked it out of the air and felt it. It was blue like ice but when I felt it, it was a hard and smooth like metal.

"This is called tungsten, incredibly rare and hard and said to be the most deadliest metal to monster." He signed.

"Only a son of Poseidon can make it, most demigods don't even know about it. Hephaestus will kill to have it." I will show you how to make it after the war council tomorrow.

There was movement at the doorway and Thalia burst through. She was holding a sword made of pure lighting and aegis looked more hideous than ever.

"Baby, have I got an upgrade." She shouted

ANY REVIEWS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED


	8. Tale Of The Hero Part 5

I fought like a demon. I felt like one too. All around me monster fell. Their heads or hands missing and then with roars, grunts and wails they would disperse into golden dust.  
Gold; the colour of monster dust, my new armour and of my eyes when I was fighting, or so people said.  
More monsters came and with more devastating strikes from riptide they fell. Beside me stood father, his trident was a blur, a snarl on his face.  
He saw me looking and his face soften into the fatherly smile he always gave me. But when he rammed his trident into a Cyclops chest it ruined the effect.  
"How are you doing?" He shouted over the noise.  
"Fine." I replied.  
"We need to find polybotes." He urged  
I nodded. It was the plan. The gods had to choose their favourite or best child and then in the battle they and their chosen son or daughter would hunt down the giant born to kill them. In Poseidon case, Polybotes.  
"Follow me."  
I and father began to cut a line through the battlefield. Hacking and slashing through Monsters and pushing past demi-god.  
Polybotes wasn't exactly that hard to miss. He was a towering figure, 30 feet's tall, wearing rusty, old armour and his hair was a sick seaweed colour, For a weapon, he was carrying a net and a trident. I had been warned by father that he poisoned the tips of it.  
Going on my tiptoe, I ran you to him and stabbed him in the leg, then took my sword out. He screamed and looked round, his stare landing on Poseidon.  
Poseidon waved. Polybotes still hadn't noticed me and I want to keep it that way.  
Closing my eyes, I lifted my hand into the air. Water flew into my hand and formed the shape of a trident. Like father had shown me, I harden it into ice and then into silver metal.  
I sheathed riptide, raised my other hand and did the same. Now with two trident in my hand, I took a leap and rammed the first trident in polybotes leg. He howled. A loud, pain-filled high-pitch scream_._  
I managed to hold on but just quite. Poseidon had started to fight polybotes. Even though polybotes towered over Poseidon and was stronger, Poseidon was faster and had more agility.  
While the fight carried on, I climb up the giant back. When I had reached his shoulder, I threw away one of the trident and grappled on of his strands of hair. He must have started to notice me because he started to wave and thrashed his head about in panic.  
I jumped, took a swing at his neck and with hawk-eye I cut opened his neck veins.  
Golden blood flowed, no, poured out of the wound. Polybotes fell to his knees, his hand trying with no success to stop the blood. I let go of the hair and flew through the air, landing directly on my feet.  
As polybotes fell, he sweeps the ground with his trident. I jump over it.  
Behind me there was crash and a mushroom cloud of dust rose and envelopes my in it hands.


	9. Tale Of The Hero Part 6

"He is too powerful."  
Zeus face was a mask of fear.  
"We have got to stop him."  
Poseidon stared at his brother in disbelief, in shock and in angry.  
They were at the throne room. The other chairs were empty and the only people in the room was Poseidon, Zeus and Hades.  
"Come on Hades, speak to your brother." Zeus pleaded.  
Hades didn't reply. Instead he got up and began to pace the floor. There was silent, only broken by footstep of Hades. Then he looked up.  
"What if I said he was too powerful, what if I said he needed to be stop." He paused and looked directly at Zeus. "Then what would you do.  
Zeus faced changed to surprise. It was obvious that he hadn't thought about it.  
"I, I would kill, no, make him to a God."  
Poseidon and Hades looked at each other.  
"You were always such a bad liar brother." Poseidon said shaking his head. His face was filled with disgust  
He looked Zeus straight in the eye.  
"If you hurt or touch one hair on his back, I swear on the river Styx that I will declare war against you and will kill you when the time comes." There was a loud crack of thunder, the oath was blinding.  
Of course, Poseidon would not be able to kill Zeus because he was immortal but he could still feel pain and it was not beneath Lord Poseidon to declare war on his own brother.  
The look of fear returned to Zeus face but he quickly turn it to an ignorant and proud expression.  
Poseidon turned and with another word walked toward the fountain. He plunged his hand into the water.  
With one last look, he evaporated.  
Zeus looked at Hades.  
"Are you going to the celebration."  
"Yes." Zeus is reply was snappy. His voice quivering with fear.


End file.
